<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Universe by Calllisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596128">Across the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calllisto/pseuds/Calllisto'>Calllisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Federation Of United Planets (F.O.U.P), Spaceships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calllisto/pseuds/Calllisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Kara Zor-El never before faced such a strange mission. She had close to zero information about it and had to convince four mostly questionable individuals to join her team. </p>
<p>A mix of star trek and other science-fiction shows with the supergirl characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Zor-El entered her quarters with a tired sigh. She slipped her hair out of the ponytail and let her fingers comb through her long blonde locks. She could really use a long hot shower, but as she went to do so her Com on her wrist gave three quick beeps.</p><p>Frustrated Kara swiped on her Com and an image of a brunette woman in a blue uniform with four pips at her collar appeared before her. </p><p>“What?” Kara couldn’t hide the frustration in her voice and she didn’t really care about it at this moment.</p><p>“I apologize for calling you so soon after your arrival Commander Zor-El, but I have to brief you about your next mission.” The voice of Samantha Arias was both sympathetic and stern at the same time. </p><p>“Can this not wait? I arrived like five minutes ago at the starbase.” Kara knew she shouldn’t talk like this with a superior. She was just so tired and emotionally drained after her successful rescue mission. </p><p>“This is a matter of urgency. We can not allow any delay.” Her voice was sharp and Kara winced. “Meet me at my office on deck four and don’t tell anyone about it.”</p><p>The image faded, but not the questions in Kara’s head. She hadn’t know Captain Arias for a long time. The Kryptonian transferred four months ago to the starbase Carr 2. But Arias’s behaviour still seemed strange.</p><p>Pulling her hair back to her signature ponytail Kara strode out of her room searching for the next turbo-lift. </p><p>Captain Arias’s office was colored the same steely gray as all the other rooms. The few photographs of the woman with a girl in different age stages were the only personal additions to the room.</p><p>The tall brunette who sat behind her desk, indicated Kara to sit down. Following the request, she tried to get comfortable on the hard plastic chair. </p><p>“I will make this quick so you can get your well-deserved rest. You will lead a top-secret mission codename Reign. You will escort important compounds to a research facility in two weeks and command the starship <em>The DEO</em>.” </p><p>The Captain pushed a file across the table towards the speechless Kryptonian. </p><p>“There is a list of recommended Crewmates, which have to be recruited with as little knowledge about the mission as possible.”</p><p>“That’s… But… No one on the list is even an active member of the Federation Of United Planets and without telling them anything this is going to be impossible! Why is there a bounty hunter?!” </p><p>Kara couldn’t believe her eyes. This was just ridiculous. She still didn’t know anything important about this mission and she was asked to command a ship with a ragtag team of questionable individuals. </p><p>“This is a very important matter and highly restricted information. Code Red one nine omega seven nine.”</p><p>Kara gulped at this new information. Code Red one nine omega seven nine was only used for the most important and top-secret information, which only the admirals and necessary officers of F.O.U.P had access to. </p><p>“But… Why me? There have to be at least a dozen more suitable officers on this starbase for such an important mission. Why me?”</p><p>Kara truly was confused and overwhelmed.</p><p>“Admiral Grant personally recommended you for this mission and you have made quite a name for yourself ‘Girl of Steel’. You should be honored by this opportunity. This could bring you even closer to a promotion. Destroy the file as soon as possible and don’t make any digital or written copies of it. Any more questions?”</p><p>It sounded more like a dismissal than anything else, so Kara took the file, bid the Captain a good night, and rushed back to her room.</p><p>Admiral Cat Grant was Kara’s mentor and first superior after she graduated from the F.O.U.P academy. She served one year on the starship CatCo until Cat Grant got promoted to Admiral and Kara was transferred to this current starbase.</p><p>She still missed her old mentor after all this time and she felt touched that the admiral also thought of her and had recommended her for this very important mission. </p><p>After taking a relaxing shower and changing into comfortable clothes, Kara took one more look at the mission file. She had to memorize the entire file now before she had to destroy it. </p><p>Four personal files. </p><p>Name: Schott, Winn<br/>
Species: Human<br/>
Home Planet: Earth<br/>
Age: 28 earth years<br/>
Occupation: Technician<br/>
Skills: Technician, Computer Scientist, Hacker<br/>
Additional Information: Schott was suspended in his final F.O.U.P academy year, after the discovery of criminal acts by his father known as the mass murder ‘Toyman’. His name was cleared of his fathers crimes, but Schott refused to return to the academy and instead pursued a carrier as a technician at Obsidian.</p><p>Kara remembered this incident. She was at the academy at that time. It was all everyone could talk about, the Toyman case. Back then she pitied him. </p><p>Name: J’onzz, J’onn<br/>
Species: Green Martian<br/>
Home Planet: Mars<br/>
Age: estimated over 500 earth years<br/>
Occupation: retired F.O.U.P Captain<br/>
Skills: Navigator, Battle Experience, Shapeshifter<br/>
Additional Information: One of the last Green Martian, after the White Martian genocide on the planet Mars. He retired five years ago. He was an important leader in the battle of Mars and Zusor.</p><p>Kara had met him once but hadn’t had the chance to talk. J’onzz was a bit of a war hero, a figure to respect and admire. It wouldn’t be easy to get him on board. They say he lived very secluded. </p><p>Name: Mon-El<br/>
Species: Daxamite<br/>
Home Planet: Daxam<br/>
Age: 27 earth years<br/>
Occupation: Smuggler<br/>
Skills: Exceptional Pilot, Battle Experience, Blackmarket Contacts<br/>
Additional Information: Mon-El was the former prince of Daxam before it got uninhabitable after the destruction of Krypton. He disappeared for a few years, where he probably started smuggling. He was caught half a year ago and will serve his sentence for another two years.<br/>
Deal: After mission completion, all his criminal records will be deleted.</p><p>Kara’s hands were shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. She tried to hold the tears back, to stop the memories about this fateful day. </p><p>After she got a grip on her emotions, Kara immediately had to grit her teeth in frustration. Daxam! A veil planet! Her parents had nothing good to say about Daxamites. They were corrupt and had allowed crimes like slavery on their planet. And the royal family had been the worst of all. It didn’t surprise Kara that the former prince turned out to be a lowly criminal. Kara had no idea how she could work with him and let him louse after this mission.</p><p>Name: ‘Scorpion’ - real name unknown<br/>
Species: likely human<br/>
Home Planet: unknown<br/>
Age: unknown<br/>
Occupation: Bounty Hunter<br/>
Skills: Weapon Expert, Battle Experience, Scouting and Hunting, Blackmarket Contacts<br/>
Additional Information: Not much is known about the Scorpion. Most of the time she hides her features behind a black helmet, but reliable sources reported she is a human-looking woman with pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes.<br/>
200,000 Credits payment</p><p>A bounty hunter… Kara didn’t understand, why should they hire a bounty hunter for this mission or at all? Bounty Hunters were constantly toying with the line between gray justice and crime. One wrong step and they would become the hunted. To Kara, they were all criminals.</p><p>With a groan, Kara stood up and put the mission file in her replicator. She pressed the recycle button and watch the file dissolve into its single atoms. She stretched and got ready for bed. Tomorrow and all the following days would be very stressful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>